Faith Wasted Whiskey part 4
by EsmeCullenRoxmySox
Summary: This is the next chapter for my story 'Wasted Whiskey.' It's rated M so thats why it's a totally different story...


Chapter 4

RATED M!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the charries. They are property of Donald P. Bellisario...I don't own the song... Tim McGraw and Faith Hill do...

rating: M for ADULT CONTENT!!!!

Jethro and Ziva woke when his cell went off at 1 A.M. Ziva woke first. She reached for the phone, looked at the caller I.D., it was Ducky. Ziva shook Jethro lightly. "Gibbs, wake up...phone" Ziva wasn't expecting what happened next.

Jethro didn't get startled easily. When he did it was bad. In one fluid movement, he flipped Ziva over so he was straddling her. Ziva, acting on instinct, made as if to hit him in the nuts, then realized who it was.

"Gibbs, it's me, Ziva..." Ziva said with a smirk. If she had to, she knew she could take Gibbs down without a thought. When he heard her voice, Gibbs seemed to fall out of his trance. He hadn't moved from on top of her. Ziva had to admit, she liked it...a lot.

"Your phone was ringing." Ziva stated wiggling to get out from underneath him. Gibbs gave her a wicked grin and brought his lips to her neck, sucking and nipping on the tender flesh.

Ziva gasped feeling Gibbs' lips on her skin. Ziva was about to retaliate, when Gibbs hand snaked under her shirt. Ziva's breath caught in her throat. Ziva wrapped her arms around Gibbs' neck and kissed him. Her tongue traced his bottom lip lightly. Gibbs opened his mouth, allowing Ziva to continue her journey.

Clothes came off in a hurry. Ziva didn't mind. She liked a man who took control. In one quick motion, Gibbs was buried deep inside her. Ziva arched her back to meet each thrust. For once in her life, Ziva finally had a partner who could keep up with her.

Gibbs moaned her name. For a second time in his life, Gibbs felt whole again. Only Shannon had ever made him feel this way. Finally, Gibbs groaned out his release, followed suit by Ziva's scream. Gibbs shifted them a bit, so he wouldn't crush her.

Ziva smiled at Gibbs as he kissed her forehead. Soon after, Ziva fell asleep with a smile on her face, Gibbs still inside her.

Jen's house

Jen and Tony were laying in her bed. She was dressed in her favorite nightie while he was dressed in his boxers without a shirt. They lay side by side on her bed. She had her head on his chest and her legs were entwined with his. Tony smiled down at the beautiful woman beside him.

Jen then smirked. She straddled Tony, much to his surprise. Tony raised an eyebrow. Jen just smiled and began planting feathery kisses all over his chest. Tony let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding.

The feel of her lips on his skin drove him mad. Tony deftly flipped them over and began nipping and licking his way down her neck and shoulder. The two had never made love. They wanted to take their relationship slow. Jen had confided in him about her last relationship, Gibbs and Paris. With Jen, Tony didn't feel the need to have sex all the time. The foreplay was enough for them. They loved feeling the others hands and mouths on their skin.

Tony moved back up her body and smiled, seeing the glint in her eye. She smiled at him before raising up to kiss him. Before he knew what was happening, Jen had taken off his boxers. Tony looked down at her, question in his eyes. are you sure

Jen smiled sincerely at Tony. She knew he wanted this, and she knew she wanted it too. In answer to the question in his eyes, Jen nodded. Tony smiled and kissed Jen. He lightly ran his hands over her body. Taking in every curve of her body. She was like a goddess... Jen sat up and lifted her nightie from over her head.

Tony's mouth dropped open. Apparently she had been planning this. Since she had forgone underwear. He looked at her a moment before he gently lowered her to the bed. Tony kissed his way down her body, stopping now and then to nip and suck. He gently took her breast in his mouth hwile he played with the other. Jen moaned his name.

Hearing his name from her lips, was amazing. "Tony, I need you." Jen said kissing his head, the only part of him she could reach. Tony smiled to himself and trailed kisses back up her body. Tony looked at her again. Seeing her nod, he slowly entered her. Jen gasped as she felt her body responding to his. She arched her back.

"Tony!" Jen moaned as she trailed her nails down his back, arching to meet his thrusts.

"God Jen." Tony groaned as he thrust into her. Tony and Jen were both breathing heavily. Having waited made it that much better. Finally, about a half hour later, Jen moaned as an orgasm ripped through her body, leaving her breathless. Tony followed soon after her.

As his climax ripped through him, Jen felt his warm liquid enter her body. She paled. Shit, we forgot the condom Jen then thought to herself. She knew that if she had gotten pregnant, Tony would be there for her. Tony and Jen curled up under the covers and drifted off into a deep sleep.

End of Chapter

song: Let's Make Love: Tim McGraw and Faith Hill

Baby I've been drifting away

And dreaming all day

Of holding you, touching you,

The only thing I wanna do is be with you

As close to you as I can be

Let's make love

All night long

Until our strength is gone

Hold on tight

Just let go

I want to feel you in my soul

Until the sun comes up

Let's make love

Do you know what you do to me

Everything inside of me

Is wanting you, needing you

I'm so in love with you

Look in my eyes

Let's get lost tonight

In each other

Let's make love

All night long

Until our strength is gone

Hold on tight

Just let go

I want to feel you in my soul

Until the sun comes up

Let's make love


End file.
